The present invention relates to a method and appliance for processing a session in network communications.
To ensure the security of network communications, it is necessary to prevent session hijacking In general, session hijacking comprises session sniffing and cross-site script attack (XSS). To cope with session hijacking, plenty of conventional methods are put forth, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,363,478, 7,043,455, and 7,487,353, which are owned by the applicant of the present invention.